Bourne for you
by itsmemystar
Summary: Evan Bourne and Kelly Kelly oneshot...


_**Too many billion people  
Running around the planet  
What is the chance in heaven  
That you'd find your way to me  
Tell me what is this sweet sensation  
It's a miracle that's happened  
Though I searched for an explanation  
Only one thing it could be**_

_**Kelly Kelly's Point Of View:**_

"The moment that I first saw _him_, I was utterly _amazed_, I _knew _right then that he is the one. His cute grin can always make me smile _even wider._ At first, when we first got to know each other, it was pretty, well, it was pretty _awkward._ But after a round of talk, I concluded that he was a great guy. And in the long run I was right. Though he may seem oblivious in what I feel for him, but hey since I'm a lady, he should be the one to make the first move. This may sound stupid but I really didn't know how he felt about me."

_**That I was born for you  
it was written in the stars  
Yes I was born for you  
and the choice was never ours**_

_**Evan Bourne's Point Of View:**_

"Man, this is really humiliating. I am always _fumbling_ when I talk to her. I mean her _infectious_ smile always brightens my day. Her cheerful attitude can make me _soar _even higher. I never felt something like this for any girl. She was different from all the girls I came across with. She was the kind of girl that is _goody-goody_ on the outside appearance but a bitch in her inner personality. In any case, she is _real. _She is beautiful on both the inside and the outside."

_**End of Point Of Views**_

Kelly Kelly was sitting on the chair at the catering area eating a piece of vanilla flavored cake. She was waiting for her friend Tiffany, when Evan Bourne suddenly walked by her. She automatically smiled at him. Evan grinned at her and said. "Hey, Kelly how's it going?" He asked rather stoically.

"Oh, I'm fine!" She said trying, but failing not too look eager. "Oh that's great!" Evan said.

_Yeah because you're here, that's why I'm fine _Kelly said to herself.

Evan quickly took a snatched glance at Kelly, which he thought she didn't notice, but she really did. Kelly thought through herself _God, He is so cute! _

The aura of Kelly's face was simply angelic, her sassy smile, that golden silky hair, her soft blue eyes. All this was all Evan could handle, because he was really a _wimp _when it comes to ladies. The very fact that he thought that Kelly wouldn't go out with him because of his height, he thought that Kelly would only go out with taller guys. Because he was just five foot nine.

But, Evan doesn't know that Kelly has a crush on him. Even the first day that they met, Kelly developed an instant crush on him. Though it may seem foreign to her, she really feels something for him.

_**It's as if the powers of the universe  
Conspired to make you mine  
And 'till the day I die,  
I bless the day that I was born for you**_

Too many foolish people  
Trying to come between us  
None of them seem to matter  
When I look into your eyes  
Now I know why I belong here  
In your arms I found the answer  
Somehow nothing would seem so wrong here  
If they'd only realize

_ Raw_ was just over and Evan Bourne was sitting on the bench, earlier he placed a pack of ice on his neck. He was blaming the _Nexus _because of what they did to him earlier on the show. He was the last man standing for his team and as the _Nexus _beat him to pulp.

Mean while, Kelly was walking down the hall way wearing a white tank top, skinny jeans tucked inside her knee high boots without even make-up. When Evan saw her was mesmerized again by her beauty. He felt his stomach turning into knots as he gulped and racked his brain for something nice to say.

When he found the right words he slowly stood up and said "Hey Kelly!" Kelly was happy to see Evan again and she said "Hey yourself." She smiled at him. "Hey self," Evan said then chuckled right after saying so. Kelly laughed at Evan's _goofy_ gestures.

Then there was a brief silence and it was a very nerve wracking silence, but then finally Kelly spoke. "So, how's your neck?" She asked as she looked down on her foot. "Well, my neck still hurts a bit. But don't worry I'm fine."

Kelly smiled and said, "Well, I go to admit I really got worried…" She said softly trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.

_**That I was born for you  
And that you were born for me  
And in this random world,  
This was clearly meant to be  
What we have the world could never understand  
Or ever take away  
And till the day I die  
I bless the day that I was born for you  
**_

Evan and Kelly decided to take a stroll down the beach, the things that they were talking about the car ride to the beach still playing in both their minds.

_**The car ride to the beach:**_

_"Evan, can I ask you something?" Kelly said as she tried to hide the faint nervousness in her voice. "What is it?" He asked. Kelly took a moment and then finally spoke "Well, have you ever fallen in __**love**_?" she asked.

_It took Evan a long moment before he answered "Yeah…" Evan sad referring to Kelly._

_\_

_**End Of car ride….**_

Evan was working the nerve to hold Kelly's hand, his hand was shaking and then suddenly he stopped walking and spoke "Kelly?" he tried to mask the nervousness building inside him. Kelly stopped and turned to face him. "Yes?" She asked.

Evan didn't answer but instead he took a step colder to Kelly and lowered his head, he was leaning in to kiss her. And Kelly closed her eyes, and before they knew it their lips were touching. Evan's hands made their way on Kelly's waist line. Kelly's hands were placed on Evan's chest.

Evan pulled away and said "I love you, Kelly…" as he took Kelly's hand and kissed it, before kissing Kelly's fore head.

"I love you too, Evan Bourne, you are _**Born for me…"**_

_**What we have the world could never understand  
or ever take away  
And as the years go by  
until the day I die  
I bless the day that I was born for you**_


End file.
